The Spice In Life
by Eleanorose123
Summary: Just another day in the life of a certain scientist's daughter. Contains one OC.


The Spice In Life

"Okay, this is what? The third time this week I have to go get some more bolts? This kind of stuff is the reason my wallet gets lighter every month."

Hello there, my name is Alexa, and as you heard, I've got a bone to pick with my dad. We're both really smart when it comes to robotics and science, but some days it doesn't exactly get us a whole lot of cash. That's probably because, as the saying goes; "Having your hobby as your job can _really_ suck." I'm just going to find him and give him a piece of my mind, because he took the bolts I paid for without permission.

As I walk to the door of the basement, AKA my dad's work lab, I scan the walls of the hallway. On it, are photos of us together, just us, creating mechanics, bugging the heck out of each other, that kind of stuff. I don't go to school, even though I'm supposed to be starting high school, because my intellect is far greater than the others (And I _really_ don't want to deal with bullies), so that crosses out there being any graduation photos.

My favorite photo though, would be the one newspaper clipping with the headline, "Aliens, Or Morons?" with us both stuck in a fountain. Let's just say, we were out testing some new jet skates, there was a kid with ice cream, a flock of birds, dogs…main point is, we fell into the fountain, and looked like idiots. Happy idiots though. We were laughing for a long time.

I smiled at the memory, as I opened the metal door, leading to his (Quite messy)lab. The floor was covered with test papers and his tables were coated with dried up chemicals and metals. He was telling me this morning that he would clean up, but knowing him, he probably is using my bolts to create a robot to do it for him. Lazy? Yes, but I can't talk. I have a couple dozen robot kids and animals who were made specially to do my chores. I call them Alex-bots, neat huh?

Anyway, I have now spotted the man I call father, who still hasn't noticed me entering his room. Many people say that I look like him, but I don't believe it. He's tall, with red colored eyes and hair, with very pale skin and a black line of eyeliner under his right eye. I, however, am quite small, a _girl_, red hair that reaches my shoulders, round dark red eyes, equally pale skin, and black eyeliner under my left eye. Total difference.

He's still oblivious of my presence, a fire could've started and he wouldn't have noticed! He gets too focused in his work…like father like daughter I suppose, though. Still, seeing his smiling face gives me the urge to scare him, but I'm trying to be a more innocent, kind girl.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm pure tomboy, and that will never change.

"HEY, DAD!"

He screamed in surprise. Oh, how I love hearing that shrill, high-pitched scream.

"Alexa! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!"

"Until you can remember that I do that. Now fork over eight bucks."

He looked at me with a face somewhere in between confused, and 'Not gonna happen'. "Why should I?"

Geez, he needs to get a clue! He's holding the bolts RIGHT NOW! I gave him my death glare number eight, the one that made a fourth grader cry. Sadly, I keep forgetting that he's used to them.

"The bolts." I said, with an edge to my voice. "The ones in your hand." I pointed to me. "MINE."

He glanced at said objects. "These are mine, aren't they?"

"N-O. Smell them, they smell like the rose scent in my room." I pushed them in his face. "Smell-them."

"All right! I believe you, dear!"

Dear?! That's either a woodland creature, or a name you give to your housewife, and last time I checked, I was _neither_. I tried to sound calm.

"Just give me the money, or I'm sending out Jeffy The Squirrel MARK FIVE!"

…All right, I suck at being calm. Jeffy's my most deadliest robot I've made, and the reason we don't get robbed. Trust me, our house is a prime target for thefts, but my Jeffy can beat any security dog. Heck, it could probably beat the Terminator.

But instead of a reaction of fear like I intended, he leaned over, staring into my face calmly. "Oh really? I've upgraded _my_ defense-bot, and I think your squirrel won't stand a chance. Tell you what, if he wins against mine in a ten minute showdown to the death, I'll give you the money. If _I_ win, you make dinner tonight."

Oh, he just made a huge mistake. Dissing my Alex-bots is basically dissing me. Plus, I never back down from a challenge, and beating his robot will be a piece of cake. And, FYI dad, I order pizza instead of cooking, you know that!

I grabbed his outstretched hand and shook it. "You're on!"

I quickly ran up to my room, which was, like I mentioned before, rose-scented, and opened my closet doors. In my closet is every mechanical object I ever made…and one spare set of clothes, in case mine rip/get set on fire. Let's see…Alexa-bot 564, Hover-droid 2.0, HAH! There's Jeffy! Right behind the mechanical cheese (don't ask).

After a quick dusting off, Jeffy was ready for battle. We have these kind of things every now and again, so we made a battle ring outside. And around five feet away was a steel-reinforced shack, where we go to watch. Trust me, we've had explosions, and fires, and many other things that make 911 our most dialed number.

Dad really went all out with his robot. 2 meters tall, armed with missiles and…is that TITANIUM?! LUCKY! I keep asking for that for Christmas! Still, Jeffy will undoubtedly win, even if he is 30 cm high, around 20 pounds and pink…

He gave me a smirk. "Your little squirrel's got NO chance against Security-droid 9.8! Pretty soon you'll be making dinner like the little girl you are."

"The bigger they are, the smaller their brains, you've proven that."

"Oh have I, you annoying little-" I stopped him by pointing towards the ring, where Jeffy stood on top of the leftover pieces of titanium.

"You were lucky, Jeffy can't break through titanium." I signaled my Alex-bots to gather said metal. "These should pay back for the bolts you took. I'm gonna order some pizza now, requests for toppings?"

He continued to stare at the spot where his once mighty defense-droid stood. Then he turned to me with an apologetic smile. "Extra cheese, please."

"Got it. Triple cheese pizza it is." I smiled back at him.

I like my life, I like it a lot. He may be the only human I care for, and he may be an idiot at times, but he's all I need.

* * *

_"Sometimes, only you can make the spice in your life."  
-Alexa Spicer_

_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading my second fanfic! If you watched the show, and still don't know who Alexa's father is...well, that's kinda sad. Anyway! Alexa may appear in future stories BTW!_  
_


End file.
